


The Legacy of Blood

by WindyRein



Series: Dashboard Confessions [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Serial Killer Stiles, Blood, Cannibalism, Gen, Getting Together, Gore, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knives, Literal Blood Bath, M/M, Murder, POV Kate Argent, POV Stiles, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Stiles is a Báthory, first kill, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was a Báthory like his mother before him and her father before her and her father's father before him. The whole family had continued the legacy of the Countess proudly for centuries and if it was up to Stiles it would continue for centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legacy of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble that became something more. Also, this would've been even longer if Peter hadn't decided to pop up and leave me flailing all "'the hell am I supposed to go from here, eh?". (apparently I can't write anything Teen Wolf anymore without sticking Peter in at some point -.-)
> 
> I spent about the same amount of time for research (mostly for the knives) for this as I've done so far for that time-travel AU that's about 3K longer (and might actually get finished if I can just make a semi-functional timeline).
> 
> Inspiration comes from [here](http://trashkink.tumblr.com/post/109800737574/liabatman-the-names-which-are-hardly).

Maybe he'd freaked out his whole History class by making his report about Countess Báthory. But honestly he didn't give a fuck. He was damn proud of his ancestor. And if anyone had anything to say about it, well, he'd traumatized people for less. (killing wasn't for just anyone, great-grandmother Erzsébet had wrote, killing was only reserved for those who didn't deserve to live, for those who didn't learn from being corrected)

Stiles hadn't met anyone worth killing yet. The Molotov was meant as a lesson, not an opening for weaker minds. (gerard... had come close to meeting his maker but then scotty's plan had intervened and stiles hadn't the time with all the alphas and druids suddenly running around his town to track down the bastard and gut him and drain him)

And then...

Then Kate showed up.

***

"You know, _Katie_ , you really should've stayed away." The brat's voice was musing and even slightly absentminded. Kate, though, kept her attention on the boy's long fingers hovering over the knives of all kinds on the table.

"Or better yet, maybe you should've just stayed dead." and now there was an amused tilt to the brat's lips and Kate couldn't stop the snarl from getting out any more than she could stop herself from lunging forward even if she knew the chains around her wrists and ankles and throat would stop her from getting anywhere near the human.

There was mocking laughter in the boy's eyes when he glanced up from [the kamasu kissaki blade](http://www.boblumknives.com/images/fixed3.jpg) he was considering. Kate summoned a patronizing smile from somewhere and the boy's eyes went cold and there was piercing pain in her thigh. She couldn't stop the gasp _(of pain? surprise? even she couldn't tell)_ at the sensation and when she looked down, the knife was neatly nestled in her thigh up to the guard. For a moment she could only gape in shock _(loathe as she was to admit it)_.

A moment of silence where they both stared at the knife and then the human turned back to examine the rest of the weapons still laying neatly on the table behind him.

"My mother's family is Hungarian, originally, did you know?" It was said with such an idle tone, like the kid was commenting on the weather or something.

"Why should I care?" Kate sneered in answer.

"Because of my great-grandmother, Báthory Erzsébet, or as you may know her Countess Dracula. Her daughter followed in her footsteps and her children after her and her children's children after that and so on and so forth, until we arrive at today and me. Through all those centuries, the secrets and rules have been passed down the line from mother to daughter to son and after the Countess no-one has been caught." A moment of silence and the kid pulled the knife from her thigh _(it didn't start to heal, **why** didn't it start to heal?)_ "Though, no-one's racked up quite as an impressive body count either." And he pushed the knife back into the wound before pulling down and tearing flesh and ripping arteries.

After that all Kate knew was pain.

And she screamed.

***

Stiles hummed to himself softly as he listened to the blood draining to the canister he'd set up earlier before turning to the shifter corpse in front of him. He tilted his head to the side, considering. Then he cut open Kate's chest with a carving knife and used bolt cutters on her ribs before carefully severing her heart from its surroundings and lifting it out.

Somewhere behind him there was a quietly breathed "beautiful" and he threw [a knife](http://www.linder.de/pics/products/_zoom/302221_zoom.jpg) on instinct.

A soft hiss and Peter walked into the light while pulling the knife out.

***

Stiles still had his first blood bath that night and Peter licked him clean afterwards and they shared bites of the heart between bloody kisses.

It was the happiest Stiles had been since his mother died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware a real human body doesn't have enough blood for an actual bath but I'm calling shifter healing on that. Also, and I probably shouldn't say this, but I might come back to this 'verse at some point.
> 
> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware a real human body doesn't have enough blood for an actual bath but I'm calling shifter healing on that. Also, and I probably shouldn't say this, but I might come back to this 'verse at some point.
> 
> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)


End file.
